Sang écarlate -En hiatus-
by Selyiam
Summary: On ne pouvait pas la souiller plus, elle baignait déjà dans un énorme bain de sang. Personne ne pouvait aimer plus le sang qu'elle, mais que se passera-t-il si quelqu'un comme elle rencontrera un ange déchu et un démon de lames?
1. Prologue

Allo tout le monde! Je vous présente cette nouvelle fiction : Sang écarlate. Je tiens avant tout à vous dire qu'il s'agit d'une fiction parallèle à 2ème vie, mais il n'est pas nécessaire de la lire pour comprendre l'histoire. Ce prologue est très court et introduit mal la fic. Toutefois, il s'agit d'un moment important pour l'histoire. Sur ce, enjoy!

 **Sang écarlate**

 **Prologue**

 **Pdv Mizuna D. Karen**

Il faisait nuit quand je sorti du bureau du héros de la marine, Garp. Et une étape de faite! Quand je pense que les membres de MIA n'ont commencé à agir que depuis peu de temps. Environ trois mois. Et moi, ma mission peut enfin commencer! Après tout, si je suis devenue chasseuse de pirate, c'est uniquement pour Kuin-nee-chan. Grâce à l'immense réputation que j'ai obtenue en seulement deux mois, j'ai pu passer un compromis avec le père de Dragon. Un sourire (Nda : sadique) fut éclairé de mon visage par la lune. Le jeu allait enfin pouvoir commencer!

Eh oui, c'est juste ça, en fait, c'est presque rien, mais je vous promet que ça deviendra plus intéressant!

Selyiam


	2. Mystère ensanglanté

Hello, désolé de ne pas avoir posté plus tôt, j'ai eu un groooooooos problème avec mon ordi. Un petit détail avant de commencer ce chapitre : vous devez savoir que Karen traite la plupart du monde comme des jouets qu'elle peut détruire à sa guise. Le premier paragraphe est plutôt étrange si vous n'avez pas lu mon autre fic, mais de toute manière, ce sera expliqué dans plusieurs chapitres. Ah oui, pour les âmes sensibles, je vous déconseille de lire ce chapitre en mangeant. Ça risquerait de vous donner mal au cœur. Ah oui, si vous n'aimez pas les personnages louches et sadiques, vous vous êtes trompé de fic.

One Piece ne m'appartient pas, seuls Karen, MIA, Corentin et Tenshi m'appartiennent ainsi que quelques OCs.

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Mystère ensanglanté**

 **Pdv Karen**

Cela fait un an que j'ai conclu un marché avec Garp. Cela fait aussi environ un an que j'ai rencontré Jonny et Yosaku. Mais ils sont plus des amis que des collègues compétant, et s'ils n'avaient pas une apparence aussi cool, je les aurais surement pris pour des jouets. Quand ils ne sont pas là, je travaille avec du monde de MIA ou je rentre à la base. Hein, vous ne savez pas ce qu'est MIA? Et bien c'est une… Ah oui, c'est vrai, onee-chan m'a interdit d'un parler, désolé. Évidemment, quand je rentre à la base, j'entraine mon haki (avec l'entraineur que j'ai trouvé *fais la fière*) ou je reste avec ma boss/onee-chan (qui est souvent avec Oni-san (Nda : oni-san = démon), ils s'entendent vraiment bien :P)

En ce moment, je suis à la recherche d'un autre pirate. Je vais enfin pouvoir faire mumuse un peu! Je me demande si je devrais le couper en petits morceaux ou si je devrais casser chacun de ses os… *sourire sadique* Le nom de mon nouveau jouet est Corentin la lame ensanglanté, dont la prime s'élève à 16 millions de berrys. Oh, mais maintenant que j'y pense, si je le découpe en morceaux, la marine ne voudra pas me donner sa prime. Alors je vais détruire ses organes internes, et je pourrais ainsi voir du SANG! Ce sera siiiii exitant.

Tandis que je me promenais dans la ville où ma cible a été aperçue pour la dernière fois, je vis un regroupement de gens dans une ruelle. Ils avaient l'air stupéfié. Je m'étais alors rapprochée pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Et en voyant l'objet des regards, j'ai moi aussi arrêté de bouger, telle une statue. Pourquoi? Parce qu'au plein milieu de la foule, gisait une flaque de sang d'au moins un mètre de diamètre. Ben quoi, le sang c'est beaucoup moins excitant quand je n'en suis pas la cause. Une trainée de ce liquide rouge descendait le long de la ruelle, et selon moi, il est vieux d'environ 20 minutes. Rien d'extraordinaire, mais le responsable devait déjà être plutôt loin. Mais le plus inquiétant était surement que ceux qui sont parti à la trace des tâches de sang ne sont toujours pas revenus. La personne qui a fait ça… M'a l'air d'être une bonne cible. Alors, en quête du responsable, je suivis le sang, un sourire aux lèvres. (Nda : Dois-je préciser que le sourire était sadique et effrayant?)

La ruelle était parsemée de cadavres saignant ici et là, mais le sang continuait son chemin, toujours en plus grande quantité. Puis, après un certain temps, j'aperçu une personne, sans blessures, sans même une tâche de sang, trainant d'une main le corps mort de Corentin. Et de l'autre… Elle jetait un cadavre par terre.

* * *

 **Bonus : Comment Karen rencontra Jonny (et Yosaku)**

 **Pdv extérieur**

Jonny, 15 ans, de grande taille, buvait une bière dans un bar en se faisant passer pour un adulte. Soudain, il vit une petite fille aux cheveux rouges courir vers le barman.

-Dites monsieur, savez-vous où je peux trouver le pirate de l'affiche? demanda-t-elle en montrant une affiche « wanted » dont la prime s'élevait à 50 000 berrys.

Mais il est beaucoup trop fort pour toi petite! Laisse-moi, le grand chasseur de pirates Jonny s'en occuper! s'exclama l'adolescent.

Karen (car c'était elle) le fixa quelques secondes… Plus précisément, elle fixait son sabre, ses lunettes de soleil et ses tatouages. Puis brusquement, elle rapprocha son visage de celui du brun, les étoiles dans les yeux.

-T'es trooop cool! déclara-elle, faisant rougir le chasseur de pirate, qui n'était pas habitué d'être aussi proche de quelqu'un.

Après un certain temps, quand Jonny se rendit compte qu'elle était beaucoup plus forte que lui, il décida de continuer sa route avec elle et lui présenta Yosaku. Et après un certain temps de collaboration, les deux adolescents finirent par devenir amis avec la rouge. Comme quoi, si vous avez une apparence plutôt cool, vous pouvez vous en sortir vivant si vous rencontrez Karen…

* * *

Et voilà pour ce chapitre! J'espère que cela vous a plu!


	3. Rencontre avec un ange démoniaque

... … … ;) JE SUIS DE RETOUR! Vous ne vous y attendiez pas, hein? Comment ça, ce n'est pas trop tôt? Pff, êtes pas sympa…

Karen : Comment ça _tu_ es de retour… C'est moi la star ici!

Selyiam : Mais oui, mais oui… Juste pour vous informer, Karen a actuellement 11 ans.

* * *

 **Rencontre avec un ange… démoniaque.**

 **Pdv Karen**

Je fus étonnée de voir que la personne qui m'a pris mon « jouet » soit une petite fille de mon âge. Elle avait des cheveux blonds et un regard vert serein. Elle semblait être un ange tombé du ciel. Soudain, je réalisa : ELLE M'A VOLÉ MON JOUET… Snif… … … Elle va me le payer, Corentin était MA cible… … … Tient, mais pour quoi je ne jouerais pas avec elle à la place? Elle me divertira surement plus que si je m'étais battu contre le pirate. Alors, discrètement, je me rapprochais de ma nouvelle cible. Mais c'était en vain, car la blonde venait de me remarquer. L'expression de son visage d'ange, qui était douce jusqu'à présent, devînt alors brusquement arrogante.

-Tu as un problème, humaine? me demanda-t-elle en se positionnant devant moi en un éclair.

-Je… Je… Jesuisjustevenuevoircequicepassait… Pour… Pourquoi as-tu jeté le monsieur plein de sang? pleurnichai-je comme une gamine pour baisser sa garde.

Quand elle vit mon air adorable, elle soupira, puis me répondit : « Alors tu as tout vu… Malheureusement pour toi, je dois éliminer tous les témoins. Alors adieu, humaine. ».

Sur ces mots, elle positionna ses mains devant moi. Mon mantra m'indiqua un danger mortel émanant de ses paumes. Ne savant pas quoi faire, j'obéis à mon instinct et sorti mon tonfa de bois le plus spécial. Je le fis tourner pour me protéger au moment où elle leva ses paumes vers moi. Elle n'était vraiment pas normale, la force que je ressentais était bien au-delà de celle de la majorité des jouets. Elle était trop forte pour en être un. Je savais que si son drôle de pouvoir invisible me touchait, je mourrais.

Quand mon précieux haki m'indiqua que le danger était parti, j'attaqua la blonde qui me regardait avec un air étonné. Je l'avais donc plaqué au sol, en m'assurant que ses paumes étaient dirigées vers le celui-ci. Elle ne pourra donc plus me faire du mal.

-Que veux-tu, sale démon? me demanda-t-elle.

-Démon? C'est un peu rude, non? Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais tué tout ce monde… Mais bon, passons au plus au plus important… (je pris une grande inspiration) COMMENT AS-TU PUS VOLER MON JOUET! C'est méchant… boudai-je.

-Mais de quel jouet tu parles, démon?

-Je ne suis PAS un démon.

-Tu as mangé un fruit du démon, donc tu ES un démon.

Elle semblait avoir peur des fruits du démon, je vais essayer de tourner cela à mon avantage. Mais ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est comment a-t-elle deviné que j'en ai un. Pas que j'en ai mangé un, mais c'est plutôt mon tonfa qui en a un. Il a mangé le fruit de la vérité. C'est un fruit qui est inutile au combat. Quiconque qui se trouve dans un rayon de 50 mètres de mon fruit ne peuvent pas mentir, à condition que leur peau touche un objet de granit marin ou bien qu'il utilise le haki du renforcement sur tout son corps. C'est pourquoi je porte toujours un pendentif fait en ce métal autour du cou. Mais je ne comprends toujours pas comment elle savait que j'en avais un.

-Comment sais-tu que je possède les pouvoirs d'un fruit du démon? lui demandai-je.

-Et bien, c'est à cause de l'orchidée de l'ange…

 **À suivre…**

* * *

 **Bonus : Comment Karen a-t-elle eu son fruit du démon?**

 **Pdv Jonny**

Comme Karen, Yosaku et moi sommes dans une île estivale et qu'il fait trèèèès chaud, Karen s'est mise en tête qu'il nous fallait du melon d'eau (pastèque) pour pouvoir nous rafraichir Et pas n'importe quelle sorte de melon d'eau, ce qu'il lui faut maintenant, c'est de la pastèque de luxe… DE LUXE! Mais ça n'existe pas! Mais bon, pour ne pas la choquer, nous ne lui avons pas brisé ses belles illusions. Alors, elle finit par partir en ville pour trouver son fruit tant désiré.

Elle n'est revenue que le soir, transportant avec elle un melon d'eau bleu rayé mauve. Quand nous l'avons remarqué, nous étions bouche-bée.

-Il est un peu bizarre, mais ça doit être à cause qu'il est luxueux! Après tout, il m'a quand même coûté 17 634 000 berrys, soit le cinq huitième de mes économies! nous expliqua-t-elle, fière d'elle-même.

-Euh, Karen, c'est un fruit du démon, dis-je, surpris.

-QUOI? Mais j'en n'ai pas besoin, moi!

Elle prit un de ses tonfa de bois et l'enfonça dans le fruit. Puis ce fut le noir total. C'est un peu gênant, mais en fait, je me suis évanoui.

* * *

Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé? Ne vous en faites pas, la suite arrive bientôt! Review?

Selyiam


	4. Comment une personne souillée

Hello, je suis de retours! En fait, je…

Karen : On s'en fiche, je veux savoir c'est quoi cette orcha… orchi… orchida?

Selyiam : Ok, ok, voilà la suite… (en passant Karen, on dit : orchidée)

* * *

 **Comment une personne souillée devient amie avec un ange**

 **Pdv Karen**

 _-Et bien, c'est à cause de l'orchidée de l'ange… dit la blonde._

-C'est quoi? C'est bon une orchidée? demandai-je, intéressée.

-C'est bon comme tu ne peux pas imaginer… (de la salive dégoulinait de sa bouche) Ah, non! Tu ne prendras pas à ce jeu, sale humaine! Je suis la fille du Dieu Enel, et je ne te ferai pas l'honneur de te laisser me disséquer!

-Hein? Quoi? Mais pourquoi je ferais ça? Tu n'es pas très intéressante comme jouet, alors je ne veux pas te faire du mal!

-Alors lâche-moi!

-Ah non, sinon tu vas partir avant que tu puisses me répondre, et tu vas essayer de me tuer!

Elle m'expliqua alors que l'orchidée de l'ange est le contraire d'un fruit du démon. Si les utilisateurs des fruits étaient maudits à jamais, elle, elle était bénie par Dieu. Grâce au pouvoir de la fleur, elle pouvait contrôler l'eau (mais elle était plus comme un paramécia qu'un logia) et faire pousser des ailes blanches dans son dos. Mais le plus effrayant était probablement qu'elle pouvait aussi contrôler le sang humain. Heureusement, son pouvoir n'est pas infaillible : elle perd ses pouvoirs au contact d'un utilisateur d'hakuma no mi et au contact du granit marin. Elle peut toujours nager, étant donné que l'orchidée n'est pas un fruit…

Mais au fond, je n'avais pas tout comprit…

…

…

…

Tient, j'ai faim.

-Bon, maintenant qu'on en a fini avec le blabla, et si on allait prendre une crème glacée? lui proposai-je tout en me relevant.

-Et pourquoi je suivrais une humaine, qui en plus est une démone?

-Et pourquoi ça te poserai un problème? l'imitai-je.

-Je ne te connais pas même pas, en plus, qui me dit que tu ne vas pas me tuer?

En riant, je le tendis la main, puis dis : « Désolé d'être aussi impolie. Watashi wa Karen. Mizuna D. Karen. Oh, et si j'avais voulu te tuer, tu le serais _déjà_ … Maintenant que c'est réglé, tu vas devenir mon amie! »

-Désolé, mais je hais les humains et les démons, alors cela va être impossible, répondit-elle en refusant ma main.

-Je m'en fous! J'ai décidé que tu seras mon amie, alors tu vas l'être! Et puis… Rien n'est impossible!

Sur ces mots, je lui pris la main et l'entraina dans mes folies. Après quelques mois, nous étions devenues de bonnes amies. Et au grand désespoir de mes deux amis garçons, elle était très forte. Ah oui, en passant, elle s'appelle… Tenshi.

 **Fin de la rencontre avec Tenshi**

Alors, qu'en pensez-vous?


	5. Une bande de chasseurs de pirates

Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas écrit sur cette fic, hein? Bon, le chapitre était prêt depuis longtemps, je ne voulais le mettre à l'ordi… Enfin bref, je vais essayer d'écrire un peu plus souvent, dsl.

* * *

 **Une bande de chasseurs de pirates**

 **Pdv Karen**

J'avais maintenant 14 ans. Ces 4 ans se sont très rapidement envolés en compagnie de Tenshi, Jonny et Yosaku, mais, à mon plus grand comble, mes amis chasseurs de pirates devront bientôt me quitter pendant un an pour diverses raisons.

Maintenant, j'étais en train de me battre avec Tenshi contre un jouet assez puissant dont la prime s'élevait 2 000 000 berrys et…

-Tenshi, attention, il a mangé un hakuma no mi! criai-je à la blonde.

Donc, je disais que j'allais opter pour les techniques avec des tonfas tranchants. Ainsi, je vais le découper en minuscules morceaux, Ainsi, il y aura du SANG!

-DU SANG! Hahahaha, du boooooooon sang coulant à flot! C'est SIIIIIIII excitant! dis-je sans m'en rendre compte en sortant mes armes (Nda : tout en gardant, bien sûr, un sourire sadique).

-Karen, tu recommence à perdre tes moyens, me dit Tenshi, blasée.

Mais je me foutais de ce qu'elle me disait. Je voulais juste voir du sang et m'amuser. Testant mon endurance, je me mis à l'entailler de part en part pour entendre ces cris siiiiii agréables à mon oreille. Son fruit du démon n'était pas très fort, il s'agissait du fruit de l'ornithorynque. Comme quoi il existe des fruits aussi inutiles que celui de la vérité. Ah tient, il est déjà mort… C'est dommage, je voulais voir plus de sang, moi!

-Bulup, bulup, bulup… Bulup, bulup, bulup… fit mon escargophone.

À voir la tronche du den den mushi, c'était Jonny qui m'appelait, alors je fis signe à Tenshi que j'allais répondre.

-Mushi mushi, Jonny?

-Allo Karen, en fait, on a rencontré quelqu'un de plutôt sympa et il est puissant. Il est notre nouveau compagnon, et comme tu nous aides beaucoup, je pense que tu devrais le rencontrer.

-C'est quoi son nom?

-Roronoa Zoro.

Surprise, je ne disais plus un mot. Il s'agissait de l'ami d'enfance de Kuina-nee qui la croyait morte! J'écarquillais les yeux, et, quand mon amie le remarqua, elle m'envoya un regard interrogateur auquel je ne répondis pas.

-Où êtes-vous? Tenshi et moi, nous vous rejoindrons tout de suite, lui demandais-je, une fois calme et posée.

-Sur l'île de Suera près de…

OK, on arrive demain… ET NE PARTEZ PAS! Ciao.

Et je lui raccrochai au nez. J'expliquai brièvement la situation à Tenshi, puis on rapporta mon ancien jouet à la marine. Ensuite, on est parti en bateau.

Le lendemain, quand nous sommes arrivées, les gars n'ont même pas eus l'amabilité de nous chercher au port, mais quelle bande d'impolis! Mais heureusement, en récoltant des informations auprès des commerçants, nous avons réussi à retrouver leur trace. Et quand je les vis, je les appelai.

* * *

 **Pdv Zoro**

J'allais entrer dans un bar que nous cherchions depuis plus d'une heure (ils ont vraiment un mauvais sens de l'orientation ces Jonny et Yosaku), quand deux filles attira notre attention. L'une, aux cheveux roux/rouges/bruns (non, décidément, ses cheveux n'ont pas de couleur propre), criait les noms de mes nouveaux compagnons. L'autre, blonde, se contentait de courir après son (?) amie.

-Allo! cria la rouge.

-Salut Karen, on ne pensait pas que tu nous trouverais aussi rapidement, répondit celui qui s'appelait Yosaku.

-Donc, voici Roronoa Zoro. Zoro, voici Tenshi (on me désigna la blonde) et Karen (celle aux cheveux de couleur indéterminée, qui me regardait étrangement), déclara Jonny.

La dénommé Karen n'arrêtais pas de s'approcher doucement vers moi tout en gardant la même expression émerveillée. C'était vraiment bizarre, et elle se rapprochait de plus en plus… Je me mis alors à reculer et quand elle le remarqua, elle m'adressa un regard glacial. Elle m'avait ensuite chuchoté : « Ne bouge pas! »… … … C'EST QUOI CETTE FOLLE! Mais qu'elle enlève sa main de mon épaule tout de suite! J'étais comme paralysé (Nda : Karen possède les trois haki, mais ne les maîtrise pas beaucoup), tout ce que je pouvais faire, c'était lancer des regards suppliants à ceux qui observaient la scène. Mais Jonny et Yosaku étaient trop occupés à rire pour m'aider (les enfoirés!), et Tenshi se contentait de me fusiller du regard (bravo, vous ne pourriez pas m'aider à la place?) La gamine rousse (?) mit sa main dans mes cheveux avant de se dégager doucement. Ouf…

-Regardez, j'ai réussi à prendre le papillon! Ouah, il est tout vert!

… … … MAIS C'EST QUOI CETTE FILLE ZARBI!

Les plus vieux, ayant repris leurs souffles, repartirent à cramper, accompagnés de la blonde, et ceux, malgré les regards remplis de menaces que je leur envoyais… Inutile de dire qu'ils ont fini avec une grosse bosse chacun sur la tête. Et Karen qui ne comprenait rien… … … Une vraie bande de gamins… (soupir)

On passa le reste du temps à discuter (ils ont réussi à me convaincre de ne pas partir), et jappris que Karen était une fille sans pudeur, sadique et vraiment étrange. Apparemment, elle est très forte (j'ai du mal à croire, elle a une tête d'idiote) et est très facilement soûle. Quant à Tenshi, c'est quelqu'un de timide, égoïste, possessive et méfiante, mais toutefois très loyale une fois qu'on fait d'elle une amie. Bref : des folles.

À la fin de la journée, alors que je buvais (illégalement) de la bière avec les gars, ils ont décidé, comme ça, de me dire que JE vais devoir « babysitter » Karen pendant UNE FOUTUE ANNÉE! J'ai alors immédiatement recraché tout le liquide que j'avais dans la bouche.

-Ça ne va pas non? Pourquoi je ferais ça pour une fille complètement dérangé que je viens juste de rencontrer?

-Yosaku et moi, on est obligé de recevoir une « formation pour devenir plus forts ». Quant à Tenshi, elle doit partir voir son père pendant une durée indéterminée… Et Karen doit rester sous surveillance, puisqu'elle pourrait détruire une ville entière « pour le fun »… C'est déjà arrivé… avoua le brun.

Raison de plus pour ne PAS le faire.

-Et en quoi ça m'avantagerais? Je n'ai pas envie de me promener avec une idiote assoiffé de sang!

La rousse dont il était question tomba du plafond (WTF) pour répondre à ma question : « Un : Je ne suis pas une idiote. Deux : je ne suis pas cannibale, c'est juste drôle de voir du sang couler des entrailles de quelqu'un. Trois : je peux te trouver n'importe quelle information, même les plus secrètes… autant sur les pirates que sur les marines grâce à ma « grande sœur ». »

… … … Bon, elle pourrait m'être utile pour récolter des informations sur Kuina La chasseuse de marines… Car après tout, il parait qu'elle une grande épéiste… Et elle porte le nom de mon amie d'enfance… Je ne pense pas que ce soit une coïncidence…

* * *

 **Bonus : Escargot**

 **Pdv Zoro**

Lorsque j'ai fait ma première capture de pirate avec Karen, elle a commencé à me dégoûter de plus en plus, avec tous ces rires en même temps de couper un à un chaque nerf de la cible… Il y a de quoi être dégouté. Même les marines ont frémis en voyant le corps… et devinez quoi? En route, elle m'a arrêté, m'interdisant de faire un pas de plus.

-Attend que l'escargot passe! Tu as failli marcher dessus! Est-ce que tu as pensé à la douleur que le pauvre escargot aurait ressenti, hein? me cria-t-elle.

… … … Juste, comment peut-elle s'inquiéter de la douleur d'un escargot quand elle vient de complètement tuer leeeeeeeentement un humain?

* * *

Et voici la fin de ce chapitre… Je sais que c'est bizarre que j'enlève tout de suite Tenshi, mais elle devrait revenir dans quelques chapitres, alors…

J'aime utiliser le point de vue de Zoro, il me permet de montrer toute la folie de Karen.

Et pour ceux qui ne savait pas, je me suis créé un compte devianart (Selyiam) où j'ai posté un dessin de Karen.

Review?

Sely, I am.


	6. Seul avec une gamine déjantée

Je suis de retours! Mouhahahaha... Bon, à vrai dire, non, je n'ai pas fini d'écrire mes fics mais j'ai décidé de faire un retours sur fanfiction de toute manière. J'essayerais de publier un chapitre de cette fic un jeudi sur deux et un chapitre de 2nd vie les autres. Comme on est en vacance, je devrais y arriver, mais je promet rien...

#FlemmardeProffessionnelle

#ProcrastinatriceProffessionnelle

Merci à tous ceux qui ont follower ou mit en fav ma fic. Ça me va droit au cœur.

Disclaimer: Yo, je suis même pas à l'université, vous vous attendez vraiment que je sois l'auteure d'un grand manga ayant connu le succès à travers le monde? Je ne sais même pas écrire en kanjis!

* * *

 **Seul avec une gamine déjantée**

 **Pdv Zoro**

Le temps est passé vite, bien malheureusement. J'ai dû passer 3 mois avec ces chasseurs de pirates (Jonny et Yosaku ne me dérangeaient pas, mais franchement, ces deux filles sont un cas… particulier) et il faut l'avouer, j'aurais préféré me retrouver ailleurs.

Tenshi ne manquait pas d'occasion pour me lancer une remarque sarcastique ou pour me provoquer. Quand je voulais lui répondre la pareille, elle me menaçait de me tuer et les trois autres essayaient de la calmer. Je ne l'ai jamais vu combattre, mais je sens qu'elle serait prête à le faire, enfin de me tuer. Évidemment, je ne pense pas qu'elle arriverais à aller aussi loin, mais bon… Elle est partie maintenant, avec les deux autres, je n'ai plus à m'en faire.

Karen, elle, souhaite tout le temps « jouer » avec notre cible, c'est franchement énervant. Avez-vous une idée de combien de fois on a perdu une prime à cause que la cible n'était plus reconnaissable? Ce n'est pas tout, si on la lâche des yeux quelques secondes, on peut être sûr qu'elle va faire quelque chose d'idiot… non, quelque chose d'EXTRÊMEMENT idiot. Elle doit avoir un problème mental. Pourtant, les autres avaient l'air d'apprécier sa compagnie, de lui faire confiance… … … Bah, je m'en fous. Je n'ai toujours aucune idée du comment c'est arrivé, malgré le mois que j'ai passé avec elle. Et je ne compte pas essayer de le savoir, ce qui m'intéresserait d'avantage, c'est comment je pourrais m'en débarrasser.

-Zorooooooooooooo! cria-t-elle, m'étouffant dans ses bras sans que je puisse l'esquiver ou réagir.

Vous voulez un autre point négatif de Karen? Elle est aussi collante qu'une sangsue. D'ailleurs, les seules différences entre celle-ci et la rousse sont que Karen ne boit pas MON sang (car elle en a déjà bu… Pire, je pense qu'elle aime ça) et qu'une sangsue ne va pas pleurnicher et m'insulter si je la décolle. Ah oui, j'allais en oublier une. Les sangsues peuvent t'enlever des maladies. Karen, elle, donne un mal de tête gratuitement.

-Zoroooooooooo, écoute-moiiiiiiiiii!

Je la fusillai du regard.

-D'abord, lâche-moi.

-Tu devrais arrêter de faire ça, c'est effrayant. Je doute que quiconque veuille sympathiser avec toi si tu continus, me dit-elle en me relâchant.

-…

-(Soupir) Alors Zoro, tu feras quoi si cette « chasseuse de marine » est ton amie d'enfance?

-C'est simple, je la vaincrais… puis lui demanderais pourquoi elle nous a abandonné...

… … … !

-Attends, Karen, comment tu sais que… KAREN, REVIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE!

En effet, elle ne m'écoutait plus du tout. Tout simplement car elle avait décidé d'aller acheter une TONNE de gâteaux au chocolat. Comment fait-elle pour rester aussi mince à ce point-là? (Nda : c'est le pouvoir des animes, mon cher…) Mais comment savait-elle que je cherchais la chasseuse de marine? ... Kuina dit "la chasseuse de marine". On a jamais réussi à prendre en photo son visage et elle serait très douée au sabre. "Ma" Kuina est morte... Pourtant... J'ai l'impression que elles pourraient être la même personne...

-Mais ches gâheaux chont délichieux! Che cherais un crîhe de he pas en manher! dit-elle, la bouche pleine.

(Traduction : Mais ces gâteaux sont délicieux! Ce serait un crime de ne pas en manger!)

La montagne de dessert n'avait même pas duré 15 minutes. Elle l'avait déjà toute engloutie (comment fait-elle pour avoir cette place? (Nda : encore une fois, anime powaaaaaaar)). Enfin, toute… elle en avait gardé un quart. Et ce quart-ci, elle me l'avait tendu avec un sourire ainsi qu'un regard voulant dire : « Tu en veux? ». Je le pris, sans dire un mot, et le porta à ma bouche.

* * *

Nous étions à la recherche d'un groupe de pirate, dont le repère devrait, selon Karen, être dans la forêt près de la ville où nous nous trouvions tout à l'heure. Et la rousse me menait surement (encore) dans un trou perdu.

-Es-tu sûre que leur cachette se trouve près d'ici? l'interrogeais-je, sceptique.

-Douterais-tu de ma parole, monsieur le chasseur de pirate qui se perd tout le temps?

-Aie, les seules fois où je me suis perdu était de ta faute je te signale!

-Mais oui, mais oui. Tu ferais mieux de te taire et de me faire confiance, tu veux bien? me répondit-elle d'un ton sarcastique.

Son visage et son ton était sérieux, ce qui n'inspirait pas bon augure. À chaque fois que ça arrivait…

-Nous y voilà! Zoro, ça fait longtemps que je ne me suis pas défoulée, tu peux me les laisser, stp? Ce ne sont que de petites frappes, alors… me coupa-t-elle dans mes pensées.

-…

Et visiblement, elle prit ce silence pour un oui.

-Je me demande comment je vais les cuisiner… Ah, je sais, je vais détruire tous leurs organes internes et leur faire cracher tout leur sang… Du SANG! Hahahahahahaa… HAHAHA, ''chuchota-t-elle'' hystériquement.

Ensuite, elle afficha son sourire sadique personnel de deux pieds de long, et la suite ne fut pas belle à voir. Étrangement, c'était la première fois que je pouvais observer attentivement son style de combat. Bien qu'elle agissait de manière… particulière et que ces ennemis n'étaient pas très puissants, je pouvais quand même voir les traces de son entrainement. Si l'on observait bien, chacun de ses mouvements étaient planifiés et calculés, touchant des points précis du corps de ses adversaires. Le plus étonnant était qu'elle semblait danser tout en poussant ces cris de joie (non, je ne comprends toujours pas où elle la trouve, sa joie) et tuant (lentement) ses « jouets ». Elle aurait pu être un assassin, tuant silencieusement et rapidement sa victime. Elle aurait aussi pu avoir un style gracieux et puissant. Mais il semblerait qu'elle ne soit pas assez mature pour cela. Après tout, c'est une vraie folle.

Une folle avec qui je devrais passer un an entier, seul, avec elle.

* * *

 **Bonus : les cheveux**

 **Pdv Zoro**

Alors que je sortais de l'auberge où j'avais loué deux chambres (Karen a réussi à me convaincre de payer à sa place), je senti quelqu'un me donner un câlin.

-Oy, Karen, déco… commençais-je avant de me rendre compte que la personne qui m'enlaçait avait les cheveux bleu-ciel.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Zoro? me demanda la bleue, qui était en fait bel et bien Karen si on se fiait à sa voix.

-Enlève cette perruque, c'est bizarre, lui dit-je en tirant sur sa ''perruque''.

-AÏE! Arrête, tu me fais mal Zoro! Ce sont mes vrais cheveux! Je viens juste de me les laver!

-Et c'est quoi le rapport?

-Ben, quand je me lave les cheveux, le sang part…

-…

* * *

J'espère que cela vous a plu ^^

J'aimerais savoir vos impressions de Karen jusqu'à présent. C'est un OC que j'affectionne tout particulièrement, alors bon... X)

À un prochain jeudi ^^ (j'ai déjà fini le prochain chapitre, pas d'inquiétude à avoir ^^)


	7. Jeu

Yo désolé pour le long retard, mais disons que ma famille à décidée à la dernière minute de partir en voyage et j'étais très préoccupée à faire mes bagages et malheureusement, je n'ai pas eu le temps de publier un chapitre. Le Wifi là-bas ne marchais pas bien et donc... Enfin bref, je suis désolée ^^'''

Merci à ceux qui ont follow mes fics ^^

* * *

 **Jeu**

 **Pdv Zoro**

J'avais proposé à la rousse la plus énervante du monde de me combattre, afin de nous entrainer. Je n'avais pas trop le choix, car puisqu'elle s'ennuyait, elle avait décidé de me déranger alors que je soulevais mes altères. De toute manière, j'étais bien curieux de voir l'étendue de sa force. Est-elle assez mature pour faire un combat sans tuer? Est-elle capable de se battre contre d'autres adversaires que de petites frappes? Nous verrons bien…

-Zoro, je suis prête, prépare-toi à mon attaque surprise! me cria la rouge (on avait fait une mission entre temps), arrivant de derrière moi.

Je me retournai pour la parer, sortant mes sabres, puis lui dit : « Si tu annonces ton attaque ce n'est pas une surprise, bon sang Karen ».

Sauf que je me figeai, remarquant l'expression et les mouvements de Karen. Son visage était bien plus sérieux et mature qu'à la normale, et sa présence se fondait avec l'air. Rapidement, elle fit une feinte pour m'attaquer dans le dos, mais je réussis à l'arrêter, de justesse. Puis, son visage redevînt niais le temps de me répondre : « Oh, mais tu vois, Zoro, je t'avais prévenu, mais tu t'es quand même fait avoir… Hehehe ^^ »

Elle m'énerve. Mais bon, ça, ce n'est pas nouveau… (Soupir)… Il est temps que je réplique alors. Quand je me mis à l'attaquer, elle sorti de ses manches ses tonfas avec des lames. C'est alors que commença notre vrai combat. Nous n'utilisions pas nos techniques habituelles, histoire de ne pas nous entre-tuer, mais essayons d'épuiser et de tromper l'autre. Karen était bien plus forte que je le pensais, surtout quand elle se battait plus sérieusement. D'après ce que j'ai compris, lorsqu'on est en mission, les cibles l'ennuient. Alors elle agit… sadiquement pour se… divertir. Mais elle possède bel et bien un style, autant gracieux et assassin comme je l'avais remarqué il y a quelques jours. Pourtant, malgré la rapidité de ses coups, elle manquait de force. C'était donc moi qui avais l'avantage.

Soudainement, elle arrêta ses coups.

-Ça ne va pas, tu es trop faible… À ce rythme-là, tu ne seras jamais capable de vaincre Kuina, me dit-elle avec la même expression sur son visage.

-Tu es consciente que je suis plus fort que toi, n'est-ce…

J'arrêtai de parler quand je vis la rouge passer derrière moi, prenant mes sabres en chemins, tellement rapidement que je ne pus réagir.

-Kuina est plus rapide que moi, commença-t-elle sérieusement avant de prendre un sourire niais, ce serait comme comparer un gâteau au chocolat avec un biscuit aux pépites. Le gâteau est _meilleuuuuuuuuuuuuuuur_.

-_-'''

-Juste, rends-moi mes sabres.

-Tu ne veux pas devenir plus fort?

-Comment comptes-tu t'y prendre? lui demandais-je, légèrement intrigué.

-On va jouer! Il est 9h45. Si à 18h15 tu n'arrives pas à me voler ma casquette, tu me donnes du gâteau au chocolat. Si tu réussi, je ferais tout ce que tu veux demain!

-… Il est hors de question que je gaspille mon temps précieux à te courir après alors que je dois m'entrainer. Tu ne m'emporteras pas dans tes âneries.

-Oh, crois-moi, ça te rendra beaucoup plus fort que si tu soulevais quelques haltères. Ah oui, tu ne peux pas utiliser d'armes. Bonne chance!

Et sur ce, elle partit en direction de la forêt, tandis que je partais en direction de l'auberge. Sauf que je me suis rappelé d'une chose très importante. Elle avait _toujours_ mes sabres.

* * *

 **Pdv extérieur**

-Allez, Zoro! Un peu de bonne volonté! Essaye de m'attraper! Heheheeeeeeeee… Tu es loinnn de ma casquette.

Elle lui tira la langue.

-JE N'EN AI RIEN A FAIRE DE TA CASQUETTE, REND-MOI MES SABRES!

-Pourquoi? Si je te les rends, tu ne joueras pas avec moi, répondit Karen, faisant une fausse moue.

-… Tu sais que c'est du chantage que tu me fais-là?

-Comment veux-tu que je te force à jouer avec moi autrement?

-C'est simple. Tu ne le fais pas.

Elle lui tira la langue de nouveau et accéléra le pas, au grand désarroi du sabreur qui commençait à avoir du mal à suivre. Elle l'entraîna dans les endroits les plus étroits et dangereux de l'île. Après de longues heures à courir sans arrêt, Karen s'arrêta brusquement et redonna à Zoro ses épées.

-Il est 18h15! J'AI FAIMMMMMMMMMMM!

Zoro frappa Karen de toutes ses forces. Celle-ci se retrouva à terre, avec une bosse de deux mètres de long.

-Aieeeeeeeeeeee! Mais c'est quoi ton problème Zoro? Ça fait mallll! Brailla la fille aux cheveux ensanglantés.

-ET TOI, POURQUOI AS-TU VOLÉ MES SABRES?

Karen se figea sur place, elle avait un caractère très sensible, et n'appréciait pas qu'on lui crie dessus. Elle commença donc à brailler. TRÈS fort. Ce qui n'arrangea pas l'humeur de Zoro.

-Mais arrête de pleurer, bon sang!

-OUINNNNNNNNNNNnnnnnn… J'avais une *snif* bonne raison!

-ARRÊTE DE PLEURER!

Et, étant en ville, des passants observaient toute la scène.

-Regardez ce jeune homme (je tiens à rappeler que Zoro à 16 ans et Karen 14 dans ce chapitre), comme il fait pleurer sa sœur!

-Et il ne fait rien, quel scandale!

-La pauvre petite!

… Est-ce que vous pensez sérieusement, chers citoyens, que cela va aider l'humeur de Zoro? Sérieusement? Oh, celui-ci soupira et, s'efforçant de se calmer, dit : « Bon, Karen, viens. On va manger, tu auras ton gâteau aux chocolat et tu me diras te fameuse bonne raison. Et elle a intérêt à être _bonne_ , ok? »

La rouge se contenta de hocher de la tête, les larmes aux Après un bon repas (d'une vingtaine d'assiettes), Karen fut repus et son gardien (car c'était le rôle qu'il jouait à ce point-là) put commencer à la questionner.

-Tu es sûre que tu as 14 ans? Tu me sembles bien trop immature et petite.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui est petite et immature, c'est toi qui est trop grand est sérieux! bouda-t-elle, tu es sûr d'avoir 16? Et je suis capable de faire preuve de sérieux sans que tu ne t'en rendes compte!

-Toi? Faire preuve de sérieux?

-Ne prends pas ce ton sarcastique, c'est vrai!

-Et bien vas-y prouve-le!

-… … … bon, hum…

-Voilà, tu n'es pas capable!

-J'EN SUIS CAPABLE! Bon, hum, comme je te le disais, l'exercice que je t'ai fait faire avait un but très important…

-Eh, vraiment? demanda-t-il, ne la prenant pas au sérieux.

-Tu as déjà beaucoup de force brute (plus que moi d'ailleurs), mais elle ne te servira à rien si tu n'es pas assez rapide ou agile. Pire encore, tu ne pourras pas voir les coups de ton adversaire à cause de la lenteur de ton cerveau (Zoro : AÏE! JE NE SUIS PAS RETARDÉ MENTALEMENT!)! Le but de cet exercice était de te faire concentrer sur un point (moi) sans que tu négliges ton environnement tout en allant rapidement. Résultat : ton cerveau peut analyser plus de choses en même temps, tu as un temps de réaction beaucoup plus rapide et de meilleurs réflexes.

Zoro était bouche-bée face à l'explication de Karen. Avait-il rêvé ou avait-elle bel et bien dit quelque chose d'intelligent?

-Et puis, ça m'a donné une excuse pour que tu puisses jouer avec moi et pour que tu m'achète du gâteau au chocolat… Hehehee…

… Il avait rêvé, définitivement.

* * *

Désolé, pas de bonus pour ce chapitre-ci enfin... j'espère que vous l'avez aimé.

À plus!


	8. ?

Allo! … … … Ce chapitre peut être assez confus pour ceux et celles qui ne lisent pas mon autre fic (2nd vie) mais ne vous inquiétez pas, tout devrait être éclaircit dans le futur (entre temps, vous serez aussi ignorant que Zoro ^^')

* * *

… **?**

 **Pdv Sely (moi l'auteure)**

Zoro ne put, malheureusement, pas profiter de toutes ses heures de repos méritées. Pourquoi? … Je pense qu'il est inutile de dire que Karen en était la cause, étant donné toutes les bêtises qu'elle a causées… Mais la question est « Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a bien pu faire _encore_? Elle a créé tout un remue-ménage _au beau milieu de la nuit…_ _ **au beau milieu de la NUIT?**_ Mais que diable (j'ignore si cette expression existe en France, mais en tout cas elle existe au Québec) lui est-il passé par la tête? Comme vous vous en doutiez surement, la tête de gazon tient chèrement à son sommeil et devient un peu… énervé et/ou violent lorsqu'il est réveillé par la force. La pauvre petite rousse (?) ne se doutait pas d'avoir réveillé le dragon qui dort lorsqu'elle faisait ses bagages… Elle fut donc pétrifiée lorsqu'elle entendit la voix mielleuse du sabreur disant son nom, provenant de son dos.

-Z-Zoro?

Elle n'osait à peine dire son nom, sentant l'aura meurtrière venant de son dos…

Et ce fut ainsi que Karen mourut!

FIN!

… Bon, c'est vrai que je ne peux pas la faire mourir tout de suite, surtout qu'elle existe toujours dans mon autre fic et on est rendu un an plus tard… Ah zut alors! Courage Zoro, tu la tueras un jour… Peut-être…

Alors, où en étais-je rendue? Ah oui… Zoro souleva Karen par le col de son chandail et prit une bonne inspiration.

-QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS À FAIRE DU BRUIT À CETTE HEURE-CI?

-Mes… Mes bagages… ?

« Et la voilà qui pleurniche encore, pensa Zoro, attend une minute… Elle a dit bagages? Elle comptait enfin le laisser tranquille? HOURRA! »

Mais sa joie ne dura pas longtemps, il se rappelait bien que Jonny et Yosaku lui avait informé que Karen avait déjà manqué de peu de détruire une ville entière un jour où ils l'ont laissé sans surveillance, et il les croyait. Que se passerait-il si la rouge/rousse/bleue/peu importe le mentionnait et qu'on le prenne pour complice? Adieu bouffe! Car après tout, sa paye dépendait de la marine…

La concernée, elle, s'inquiétait du silence du vert. Sa vie était-elle en danger? Un silence embarrassant suivit avant que Zoro ne sorte de ses pensées.

-Pourquoi dois-tu partir? Et sur…

-Awww, tu veux que je reste auprès de toi Zoro? le coupa Karen.

De nombreuses veines apparurent sur le front de Zoro. Mauvais signe…

-Et surtout… si tu dois faire tes valises, TU N'AURAIS PAS PU LE FAIRE PENDANT QUE JE SOIS RÉVEILLÉ?

-C'est urgent… Onee-chan veut me demander une tâche… Je dois partir dans 15 minutes, sinon je serais en retard…

-Tu aurais pu le faire hier!

-Mais je voulais jouer avec toi hier! Tu ne joues jamais avec moi! Bon, bah si tu as fini de râler, je vais finir de me préparer!

Zoro soupira bruyament.

-C'est où que l'on va?

-On? Je le savais! Tu ne peux pas te passer de moi!

-Où. Est-ce. Qu'on. Va?

-Dans un bateau qui va nous emmener dans une île où il y a un autre bateau qui va nous emmener dans une autre île.

-Plus précisément?

-…

-Tu ne peux pas me le dire, c'est ça?

Karen hocha de la tête faisant Zoro soupirer une fois de plus.

-Ah oui, Zoro? Personne ne doit savoir mon nom, ni le tien. Appelle-moi… Tsuyo, ok?

-Pourquoi?

-On va dans un endroit où révéler notre identité peut se révéler dangereux, ça pourrait même causer notre perte. Enfile une cape aussi. Personne ne doit te reconnaître.

C'était bizarre de la voir parler avec un ton si sérieux.

-Je ne pense pas que l'on puisse me tuer aussi facilement. S'ils sont fort, tant mieux, ce sera un bon entrainement.

-C'est vrai que sera plus la vie d'Ace qui sera en jeu que les nôtres, mais tout de même, si on apprend que tu as des liens avec nous Zoro, je ne donnerais pas cher de ta peau… marmonna « Tsuyo » comme toute réponse.

Mais Zoro ne l'entendit pas. Alors elle se contenta de lui fourrer une cape dans les bras.

-Je vais t'appeler « le sabreur ». Ne révèle jamais ton nom.

-Très original comme surnom.

-Ce n'est pas si pire, il y en a un qu'on a surnommé Tae car il est bon en arts martiaux… Parce que tu sais… Taekwondo …

-… Et « Tsuyo » c'est pour force, je suppose ?

-OUI !

-… Ah peu importe. On y va.

-Quoi? Mais je n'ai pas fini!

-Dépêches-toi alors.

-Ok…

* * *

 **Quelques jours plus tard, dans une base de l'organisation MIA**

Karen avait fait attendre Zoro à l'entrée, décrétant avoir un détail à régler. Grâce à son haut statut, elle rencontra facilement le chef de la base.

-Ah, Elsker, vous êtes enfin arrivé… Pouvons-nous commencer?

-Non, désolé, j'ai apporté quelqu'un, il me faudra le chercher… Mais avant tout… Je souhaite que tu m'appelles « Tsuyo »lors de notre conversation… Si jamais la personne qui m'accompagne apprend que je suis Elsker… **Tu peux être sûr que ta vie ne tient qu'à un fil…**

Après tout, Karen ne tenait pas à ce que Zoro découvre qu'elle était Elsker, mondialement recherchée (XXX berrys) pour assassinats, vols d'informations, etc. ainsi qu'une des personnes à la tête de MIA, une organisation faisant partie des pires ennemis de la marine.

Il fallait qu'il continu de croire qu'elle était plus faible que lui… Ce qui était le cas, en question de force, mais Karen était beaucoup plus agile que lui et était capable d'utiliser le haki (bien qu'elle ne le contrôlait pas parfaitement), un savoir qu'il ne devait pas obtenir, du moins, pas maintenant.

 **À suivre…**

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé! Ne vous en faites pas, je n'ai pas l'intention d'arrêter tout de suite ^^

Est-ce que vous savez ce que Elsker veut dire? … Nah, je vous ne le dit pas XP

À plus!

Sely, I am.


End file.
